1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for an entrance of a house building, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for attaching to a house building and disposed close to or above an entrance of the house building, and having a striking back or counterattacking device for counterattacking the unauthorized persons or thefts who tried to break into the house building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical anti-theft devices for windows or doors comprise a door frame attached to a window or door of a house building for protecting the window or door and for preventing the window or door from being pried by unauthorized persons or thefts, and thus for preventing the unauthorized persons or thefts from entering into the house building.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,433 to Walsh discloses one of the typical anti-theft devices for framed door and also comprises a first member for mounting to the interior surface of the door frame, and a second member for mounting to the interior surface of the door, and the first and the second members are arranged for pivotal movement away from each other when the door is opened, and into interlocking association when the door is closed in the frame to resist attempts to pry the door outward from the frame.
However, normally, the typical anti-theft devices for the framed doors or windows may only be used to defend or to protect the window or the door from being pried by the unauthorized persons or thefts only, but have no counteroffensive or striking back or counterattacking device for counterattacking the unauthorized persons or thefts who tried to break into the house building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,586 to Chen discloses another typical anti-theft device for door or window, and comprising a flower planter railing, a patterned grill, and a weather-shielding canopy making up the structure of a multi-purpose anti-theft window mechanism.
However, similarly, the typical anti-theft devices for the doors or windows may only be used to defend or to protect the window or the door from being pried by the unauthorized persons or thefts only, but have no counteroffensive or striking back or counterattacking device for counterattacking the unauthorized persons or thefts who tried to break into the house building.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices for windows or doors.